


Toy With Me

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [25]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: In Public, M/M, Sex Toys, This is trash but it is MY trash, during a wedding, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Demyx sucks, actually. That was a terrible idea.





	Toy With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Five: With Toys

Axel already thinks weddings suck. His usually absent mother is getting married to some rich douche in front of a bunch of people who are gonna talk shit about the both of them as soon as they leave. The ceremony is boring and he couldn't care less about their vows. That’s not why he’s upset. While everyone else is spilling crocodile tears all over the nice floor, his boyfriend—best friend, if anyone asked—is sitting beside him with his eyes on the “happy couple” a soft smile on his face.

As if his hand isn’t pushing buttons on a tiny remote in his coat pocket.

Axel has half his face covered by his hands. It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open, and even more so to keep the water in them from dripping down his cheeks. The wedding suck, yes, but it’s made worse by the bullet shaped device in his ass that has switched from a light pulse to a hard vibration.

He feels a hand rub his back in small circles. It’s Demyx’s. “You okay, bud?”

Axel shakes his head almost violently. No, he isn’t fucking okay. It’s taking everything in him not to stagger to the bathroom and snatch the thing out. Why had he even agreed to do this? This isn’t as fun as Demyx told him it would be.

The device switches back to a light pulse, and he sighs in relief. Demyx pats his back. “I know it’s hard to see another man in your mom’s life, but I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.”

He glares over at Demyx. If he wasn’t sitting so close to a devout Christian who would fall out of her seat if she heard any of the nasty words he had to say to him, Axel would give him a piece of his mind.

His mother and new step-father say their I Do’s and share their kiss. Everyone cheers, and a teary eyed Axel manages to clap for them. When it’s time for the reception, Demyx stays close to him.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” he smiles up at him.

“I hope they never find your body when I’m done with it,” Axel hisses between clenched teeth.

Demyx pouts, and the device inside him vibrates harder than before. He slaps his hand over his mouth and doubles over in his seat. “Well that’s just plain  _ rude. _ And to think I was going to give you a break.”

The device starts to pulsate again, but it’s still vibrating hard enough to make his teeth chatter. “No,  _ no,  _ I’m sorry Dem please…” he begs.

“Are you going to stop being mean?”

If it means he won’t make him cum in front of a bunch of judgemental bigots and gossiping lowlifes, he’ll do whatever Demyx tells him.

“Yes, I promise. Just turn it down.”

The buzzing slowly becomes less intense. He sighs again and drops his head against the table.

Demyx takes a quick look around before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “You have thirty seconds to get to the car before I turn it up again. Go.”

Without even thinking about it, Axel stands and makes his way to the exit. He counts in his head to make sure Demyx doesn’t try to cheat him by cutting his time. At the ten second mark, he makes it outside to the parking lot

Where...did they park again?

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ ,” he swears to himself as he pats himself down. If he can find his keys, he can just push the alarm button on the fob and find their car but he can’t remember where he left those either. He starts to panic at the twenty second mark. Fuck the keys, he’s just going to check every tan Toyota to see if that weird ass bobble head figure that Demyx loves is sitting on the dash.

Twenty-six seconds in, he finds the car. He all but throws himself into the back seat and quickly unbuttons his pants. And just like Demyx told him, the device starts to vibrate hard at exactly thirty seconds. He shudders and throws his head back against the seat with a choked moan. His shaky hand wraps around his dick, but he can barely move it.

The car door eventually opens again, and he rolls his head to the side to see his boyfriend sit in the seat next to him. Demyx pulls the remote out of his pocket with a cheeky grin. “I like this thing! It’s like...a couple of teeny tiny buttons decide your fate.”

“Can I take it out now?!”

“Not  _ yet _ ,” Demyx tells him, reaching over to smooth his hair back. “I have one more thing for you.” Axel watches as Demyx sinks to his knees and takes him into his mouth. 

He can’t handle it. The feeling of Demyx’s mouth  _ and  _ the vibrator inside of him pushes him too far. Axel can’t say he’s proud to cum in his boyfriend’s mouth in a church parking lot, but he gets a sense of satisfaction knowing that after all of the tourtue he’s been through, Demyx can’t swallow it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I know this sucks but I’m still in this bitch for another day and that’s all that matters!


End file.
